Snapped
by dramione0221
Summary: It happened in potions. She missed her friends. She missed her family. She missed the happiness Hogwarts once offered her. Gryffindor's golden girl is determined to rejoin her friends, but when she's stopped by Blaise and Draco she finds new people to care about, she finds a new family,but will her attempts to find true happiness kill her before she learns to appreciate it?dramione
1. Hermione

"Mudblood," the word came out smooth. It rolled along his tongue like the sharpened pit of a cherry, cutting me. For years the same insult had been tearing me apart, "you're in my way." I was pathetic. Wearily, I stepped to the side. He held a slip of parchment, crookedly folded about the center. The Dr of his first name peaked out from the parchment, crafted from elegant loops. He and Zabini both dropped their names into the goblet, blissfully unaware of the true extent of the Triwizard Tournament.

Potions seemed to continue on forever. I sat alone, cutting ginger into seven equal parts.

"Ms. Granger," I recognized the condescending tone to my professor's voice. My eyes lifted of their own accord, but my shoulders remained slumped. He sighed as if I'd single handedly sucked the joy from his spirit. Without another word to me he handed over an essay, folded inward in the international symbol of failure. Well there's nothing new. My grades this year consisted of failure after bitter failure. Not bothering to turn the parchment over I shoved it messily into my bag, trying in vain to focus on the potion.

I imagined Harry's comforting smile, he'd squeeze my knee and assure me that there was more to life than essays and good marks. The ice that clenched my heart at the knowledge that I'd never see… I took a deep breath, but it was no use. Every moment I spent away from Ron, every moment wasted without Harry was pointless.

I came back to Hogwarts. I tried, but their stories were delicately woven within every sodding inch of the castle. There was no where I could go without hearing Harry speculating about Voldemort. There wasn't a moment when I didn't feel Ron's heavy arm on mine and then just like that it was too much. There was a snapping noise, whatever it was broke clean...like a bone. Without a second thought I was out of my seat, dragging my bag after me.

I could hear Snape deducting points for my disruption. Someone that sounded vaguely like Malfoy was going on about the jumped up Mudblood, but it didn't matter. I was done with this. There was no where I could hide from this pain. That snake took everything I'd ever loved. He took my friends. He took my family. His quest for power now haunted the only home I had left.

I couldn't take it.

I wouldn't take it.

My breath violated my throat. Running to the astronomy tower had nearly given me an asthma attack. Good, maybe if I died of a natural cause I could still get into heaven. When it became clear that my running hadn't done me in I finished my climb to the tower. It only seemed right that I jump. It would be cleansing. It would be symbolic.

For a moment I enjoyed the wind lifting my hair. I relished the feeling of the sun baked stone that my hands rested on. I imaged Ron's smile. I let the happiness that always followed it roll through me. One by one the Weasley's filled my mind and heart, causing a ghost of a smile to kiss my lips. My parents invaded my minds eyes, they were holding me, promising me that it would all be okay. Then there was Harry. As his memory surrounded me I began to climb up onto the ledge, slipping my shoes and socks off as I went. The ground below was inviting. My previous fear of heights evaporated into nothing. Another autumn breeze whipped around me, taunting me. Soon I'd be nothing more than a smear on the grass below and suddenly that wasn't good enough.

I was the brightest witch of my age. My death wouldn't be marked solely by a mess of blood and guts. I scurried back down, ripping my discarded essay in half. My quill was scribbling furiously as I wrote. When I made sure nothing had been left out I sent the letter to Malfoy. He could live with the guilt or he could not care, I didn't care anymore.

My burden would fall with me, dragging me down faster than my own weight. I'd have my friends back. I'd have my family back. Ignoring my lack of balance, I wrapped my arms around myself to contain the joy that filled me at the thought. So long as I knew they were waiting for me I had nothing to fear.

Giddy with anticipation I turned my back to the world, crossing my arms over my chest as if I were a bungee jumper. My heart was hammering in my chest, causing my blood to run hot. Even my breathing was shaky and shallow, it proved I was sick. It proved that I needed my family. It proved that I no longer belonged here. Time ticked by as I gathered my nerve. This was for them. This was for closure. This would stop the pain.

A few more heavy moments passed before I took one last breath and tipped backwards.

The door slammed open, followed by a chorus of obscenities. Malfoy and Zabini stood there in the doorway, staring at me, relief in their expressions, but I refused to be held back by their interruptions. I wiggled my fingers at them in a bit of a goodbye, and with a bitter smirk I stepped off of the ledge into the unforgiving embrace of gravity.

On the bright side? I was free.

*****i just had this idea and had no choice but to go for it. Review please!*****


	2. Draco

That was the first time I'd seen her smile all year. Blaise jumped forward, eyes wide and terrified, reaching out in vain for the girl currently tumbling to her death. We had no right to scream for her. After all, we'd caused this. We pushed a girl -not a Mudblood and not a heroine- to think that the only way out was down.

Seconds ticked by and his hands were still empty. Neither of us knew what to do. Panicked, he pulled out his wand, but it was useless in his hands. Me nor Blaise knew what spell to use and her body was only gaining speed. It wouldn't be long now before she splattered.

Our desperation was selfish. If she died we'd live the rest of our lives knowing we were the worst kind of murderers. War was rough. It forced you to kill in order to survive, but this. This was low and cruel. I promised myself that when I came back to Hogwarts I'd stop the pain, I'd treat everyone who crossed my path with -at very least- respect. I promised myself I'd be a better man. On paper it was easy, but people were cruel. They spurned me for being a death eater. They condemned me and my family and all of Slytherin house. They made us out as villains instead of people and it got to me no matter how much I denied it. I said those awful things to her because I was angry and hurt -even though she never said an unkind word to me.

Man was I an asshole.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried desperately. The two of us sagged in obvious relief as her body slowed from its fatal descent. Slowly she came back to us, tumultuous curls twisting madly behind her. The fall seemed to have knocked her unconscious. She made no move when I grabbed her arms in order to help Blaise heave her over the side. Blaise positioned her in his arms so that he could easily carry her to the infirmary.

Now that he was sure the fall hadn't killed her he was all business. The vulnerability and the fear that had just fried his nerves was gone. He was like stone, sinking into the comforting role of the practical one as I rushed behind him, driven insane by the thoughts bouncing around inside of my cranium. Her last words would have been to me. She was finally lashing out at me, but in the worst way. The nightmares would have been continuous, her expression when she ran out of class would have haunted Blaise and I for the rest of our lives.

I would be forever haunted by her thick curls, her laughter would echo in my mind, but her sobs would drown out the playful sound. Her image -alone and trembling- would burn itself into my mind forever.

Already, I'd memorized her words: **_Draco-_** even in a suicide note she respected me as a human. It only reminded me of how shitty I really was. **_You only made it worse. We aren't friends, I don't know why I thought anything changed! But you stood by us, you protected us and maybe it was stupid of me to believe that you wouldn't be a complete arsehole. You knew what I was going through. You saw them die. You saw all of them die and even though we aren't friends. Even though we don't like each other! I would have never ridiculed you had it been your friends, your parents, your family! If you lost it all fighting for what you believed in I'd never have hurt you how you take pleasure in hurting me. You made me feel worthless, broken, and wrong. You and all of your Slytherin lackeys. I hope it was worth it._**

 ** _Good bye,_**

 ** _The Jumped Up Mudblood._**

In my short life I'd fucked up too many times. This time I had to fix what I'd broken, because if this light left the world I'd never forgive myself. She had the potential to change things for women and muggleborns alike, but she'd never accomplish anything if she was broken at the foot of the astronomy tower.

Madame Pomfrey received the girl with a dirty look in our direction. Of course she thought it was us who hurt her. She'd sooner believed that we'd pushed her than believe that she'd jumped.

She didn't bother asking us what happened, instead she shooed us out like we were cats mewing for a second helping of cream.

"Madame Pomfrey, will you let us know when she wakes up? Draco and I really need to speak with her." Blaise's tone was all business again and her shooing stopped for just a moment, "please?" She relented, but only under the condition that we left that second.

Blaise was the first to voice my thoughts, "we've fucked up." He led the way to the Slytherin dorms. For a bit we walked in silence, each of us contemplating how to fix the colossal mess we'd created. Blaise headed straight for the dormitory stairs, but I stopped before the fire, not speaking until I had everyone's attention. Section by section fell silent until the only sound within the common room was the crackling of the fire behind me.

"The Granger girl is off limits." I couldn't get out anymore than that before the room erupted in protests. Moments like these proved how far the Slytherin house had fallen. Here we were enraged over the loss of our punching bag. Bullying had become the only thing that even made us feel human anymore. Snape was supposed to be our advisor. He was supposed to help us in moments like these, but he was of no help to anyone. He was just as bitter, just as burnt out as the rest of us.

The other teachers: McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick… they wouldn't go near us. They were sentencing us to too many years of twisted living relying on booze and the weight of our family names.

"Anyone looking to go against that can answer to me." I assured them, "attack those that attack you and not the ones that don't fight back."

"What do you care? You were just tormenting the jumped up Mudblood." Pansy snorted, "she's just another Gryffindor."

"She's not just another Gryffindor." Blaise snapped from behind the crowd, "she's the only one who respects us as human beings. I've got a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of her, so you will stop tormenting her. If Draco doesn't blacklist you in proper society I'll hex each of you until you no longer know the difference between being a proper wizard and being a muggle." He seemed to make contact with each set of eyes, "am I understood?" There was a grumble that I assumed was an affirmation, "excellent."

*********i'm going to try to update this one daily and Claimed I'll try to update weekly. No promises. I've got the writer's block of a century on both of my originals so here I am. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up, it only takes two or three to excite me for the entire day xD*******


	3. Hermionex

I failed. Even suicide was beyond me. The only thing I really knew was that sadness was -for now- no longer adequate. My sorrow was soon melting into something life self destructive rage. I couldn't bear to be in my own skin at this point. I hated everything from my curls to my toes. Every inch of myself evoked stomach turning disgust. This body was inadequate. This body couldn't run fast enough. It couldn't cast well enough. It couldn't fall quick enough and I hated it for its every disgusting transgression.

It seemed that every breath I took fanned the flames in my belly and I relished it. It was so much easier to feel anger, it was satisfying in a way that sadness wasn't.

The curtains around my bed shifted open revealing two people I never wanted to see again. Just like that all of the hate I felt for myself bubbled up and over, extending to the men before me. "How dare you?" I hissed. Even my voice was inadequate. It was too soft, too understanding. They wouldn't take me seriously. They'd think it was funny, but I was much too angry to care.

Zabini stepped forward a smidgen assuming that -because he hadn't pushed me to suicide- that I'd be more receiving of him. Wrong. I tumbled out of bed, uncaring of how the tiles hurt my hip. What did it matter?

"Granger-," Zabini began, his expression suggested he was remorseful, but he wasn't supposed to feel bad now. He was supposed to feel all of the regret that I saw plainly in his eyes when McGonagall announced that I was already dead. This was all wrong and the thought of giving him a chance at peace once I finally got my way was enough to make me retch.

"We're not trying to hurt you-," Malfoy insisted. I turned to him like a wild, caged animal.

"Don't speak to me!" I snapped toward the blonde. Rationality was lost to me as they stared stupidly in my direction, "how dare you do this to me?"

"Granger, we saved you." Zabini assured me evenly. His expression implied that he feared for my sanity. It was much too late for that.

I scoffed wickedly, "saved me? What -pray tell- did you save me from? Peace? You didn't save me, you've doomed me."

"We know you're upset." Malfoy's voice was pitched low in his best attempt at a nonthreatening tone, "but we haven't -intentionally- don't anything to hurt you. Since this afternoon."

Deciding they were no longer worth my time I turned to leave and finish what I started. These idiots had only served to inspire me to end it quicker.

"I'm sorry, Granger," came the defeated voice of Malfoy as I took my wand from the bedside table, "I didn't see-" his statement doused the embers of the fire in gasoline. I froze, my foot poised to take another step, but never making. My body grew hot and before I could stop myself I'd turned on my heel. My body was moving of its own according, propelling me quicker and quicker toward the offending blonde. Before I knew it I'd sent my fist into his nose. It gave beneath my knuckles with a satisfying crunch, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Save it!" I shrieked. Malfoy looked a little unnerved as I clenched my wand within my other hand. His blood began to stain his pale hands, but he made no move to retaliate.

"Granger-," Zabini interjected.

"You're full of shit you inbred twat! Stay away from me, both of you!" This time my dramatic exit was stopped by Headmistress McGonagall. For the first time since I woke up I found the long lost ability to feel ashamed. There was no doubt that she'd heard my vulgar conversation with those too.

"Ms. Granger," her hands were clasped in front of her, stern expression in place. Whenever I was in front of her I felt like a child. She was only a woman, but her presence said so much more. She had power, she never felt the way I did. No one teased her, no one left her...

"I'm sorry, Headmistress." I murmured softly, "I had no idea you were…" it seemed her mere presence had smothered the flames of my eternal rage. She offered me a pained smile.

"If what these boys say is true then you've got bigger problems than worrying about what I've heard." When silence fell she ushered me back into bed and conjured three chairs.

"Headmistress-,"

"I'm sorry Hermione," she told me gently, "but in your current state I can't trust you to tell me the truth."

"And you can trust them?" I asked in disbelief, "Headmistress, please-," she cast a silencing charm on me.

"If you're a danger to yourself I need to know about it. These boys are on probation, meaning they wouldn't have crossed my path unless they were certain you were going to harm yourself." I crossed my arms over my chest in an act of defeat. Why did it take a girl launching herself from the window of the highest point of a castle for the officials to get involved. I loved and respected McGonagall in a way that was nearly obsessive, but she wasn't on her game this year and I could only wonder why that was, "boys, your proof?"

Malfoy dug the note that I written for him out of his pocket, handing it over to McGonagall. It was crumbled and from what I could see the ink was a bit smeared. Reading the letter took up mere moments of her time.

"Draco and I caught her jumping out of the window in the Astronomy. Exactly where…" Zabini's voice faltered for just a moment, "you can look at my memories if that's...easier." There was silence as she looked him in his eye and relived the experience. After a few moments she cleared her throat and looked at me sadly.

"Do you want to be better?" She asked me. The question was so simple it caught me off guard, "I can assign you new roommates. My door can be open all day for the rest of the school year and it won't mean a thing unless you want to live."

She removed the spell and the three of them were looking at me expectantly. Why would I want to live? I was alone. Everything I'd ever loved was gone and my last chance, the last ray of hope was tainted with their memory.

"No." My voice trembled, but the meaning was strong, "it's too hard. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." As I apologized the words began to break in various places. The bed dipped beside me as I fought back tears. McGonagall looked horrified at my answer. Not wanting to live...my grandparents once considered depression and suicide 'new age bullshit', I could only wonder if McGonagall saw it the same way.

"We're sorry, for treating you the way we did." Zabini's arms were strong around my torso, crushing me against his chest, "hurting you was never supposed to go this far." The bed dipped by my feet and Malfoy began to pet my shins.

"Please don't give up." The blonde mumbled, "what would Potter say?"

"You don't know a thing about Harry!" I snapped instantly. He didn't stop his petting, instead he shrugged. Seven years knowing him and I still couldn't read the emotions in his eyes.

"You didn't know everything about Potter," he assured me, "we spoke civilly -once- and he entrusted me with one thing. The trick is, I won't give it to you until you're better." As if, if Harry entrusted anything to anyone that didn't have red hair I was a pedophilic, dark purple dinosaur.

"You're a liar." I snarled, calling his bluff. Without a word to defend himself he plunged a pale hand into his pocket. He openened his fist is what seemed to be slow motion. The golden chain hung on his finger and I watched as it dropped from his finger. Dangling at the lowest point of the chain was a white gold wedding band complete with a large diamond, surrounded by rubies. Lily Potter's ring. According to Harry the heirloom was passed from Snape to and now it seemed it had gone from him to Malfoy. Well paint me purple and call me Barney.

"He stopped me in the hall a week before the final battle, yanked my arms back, and planted this in my hand. He told me that if anything were to happen to him I was to give it to you." It surprised me that Malfoy actually listened and didn't just drop the ring in the nearest rubbish bin.

"Then give it to me!" I demanded, not trusting him with something so precious for a moment longer. The very thought of clutching something that once belonged to my best friend nearly drove me to attack the blonde git, but since he was already sporting a crooked nose I figured it would be pushing my luck. He refused.

"When you're better, I'll give it to you." He pocketed the treasure.

"If I'm dead it won't matter." I assured him.

"You see that's where he's got you," Zabini chuckled, "we've already arranged it with Snape. We're your new roommates. Headmistress has been kind enough to kick Theodore Nott out of his space in our room and place you there instead. You see if you die because we were twits we'll never forgive ourselves, so the longer you fight recovery the longer you're away from that little heirloom."

"What happened to having a choice?" Even though it was merely an act of selfish retribution I couldn't help the tears welling up in my eyes. Having anyone care on any level was more than I'd experienced in months.

"Headmistress said you had a choice. Neither of us said any such thing." Zabini chuckled.

*****I tried to add a touch of humor in there, but whatever. Also, I don't suffer from depression or suicidal thoughts so if I'm getting something wrong when it comes down to her recovery do feel free to let me know in the reviews or in a PM. Thanks a million, review (honestly most people get like 25 reviews per chapter and I'm trying desperately to figure out how this even happens!) I love it like cheese and grapes.*****


	4. DracoX

Granger had no trouble falling asleep once in her new bed. You'd think that an uptight, somewhat anal girl like her would at least put a few precautionary wards up around her since she was in a room with her past tormentors. Blaise was sitting on his own bed, in a pair or charcoal grey sleep pants, watching her sleep. His expression was pained

"How did Gryffindor's golden girl end up here?" He asked, eyes still glued to the sleeping girl.

"Potter knew he had to die in order to give the Wizarding world a chance." I shrugged, picking at my pillow. This much was pretty much common knowledge. The death of the Chosen One had been front page news for weeks. Why he was suddenly interested in the details was beyond me. When he didn't speak I forced myself to continue, "it was arranged that after he was gone the Weasleys would take care of Voldemort and his snake...no one expected them to die while they were at it."

"What about Lady Weasel? How did she and Granger survive?" He pressed.

"According to Potter they left a day before the decision had been made to find Hermione's run away parents." He continued to watch her, fists clenching and unclenching. I'd just sunk into my own scar head related thoughts when he slammed his fist into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" He asked me sharply, "look at her. I've never been so afraid in my entire life. When she jumped she wasn't shaking and she wasn't afraid. She smiled and just…" He took a shaky breath. Id never seen him so worked up over anything before. It was like he was coming undone over one girl.

"We're going to fix it, Blaise." I murmured into my pillow.

"But we almost didn't have the chance-,"

"Almost just means that you've got to do better." I tried. The longer this conversation went on the crazier he seemed to become. I yearned to shake him until he could hear himself. No one knew that the mud-...muggleborn was slipping. No one had any clue that she was so damaged, even if someone should have. We were doing the right thing now, why wasn't that enough for him?

"But it shouldn't have happened at all. We should have been there for her-," he insisted. His hand gripped his wand as he paced the floor, but my next words stilled him.

"Why should we have? Granger has never been a friend of ours. Maybe we shouldn't have teased her so mercilessly, but it was no way our responsibility to watch out for her. It should have been Weaslette. That's who should have been there for her."

"Oh please," he snorted bitterly, "the girl is alternately drunk and high off of her ass. What was she supposed to do?"

"What were we supposed to do?" I countered, now pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Help her!" He nearly shouted, dark skin flushing, "just like mother would have wanted." He sagged unattractively before plopping onto his bed, "mother would be disgusted with me if she ever…"

"Blaise if your mother were alive she'd never expect you to have sympathy toward a Mudblood." I sighed, "she'd tut about the mental deficiency of their entire race and go on about drinking her tea."

He just stared at me. After a minute or so I was forced to shift under his gaze, "how can you say that?"

"Say what?" I pressed, "That she's a Mudblood? Blaise, wake up. She is. We spent all summer trying to while her kind from the face of the earth. Remember? I don't want her dead anymore than you do, but you're making this personal and it isn't personal."

"Her kind is our kind!" He snapped, eyes closed, "Merlin, Draco, what are you saying?"

"The same thing you've been saying your whole life." My truth bomb made him scowl. "Nothing else to say?" I pressed. Instead of answering me he got into bed, sliding his curtains shut. It wasn't until his snores filled the room did I let my curtains fall closed and pull the golden chain from earlier over my head. The cool of the white gold ring against my chest was calming.

He may have been a half brained half and half do-gooder, but he'd been my friend and -if I was being honest- I missed him.

*****hopefully this explains some things? Review, it's like food for my sole.*****


	5. Hermionexx

I ghosted through the week, unresponsive. Zabini and Malfoy tried to draw me out of my silence, they resorted to begging at one point, but when I only offered them a pointed look they finally backed off. Today they were dragging me to the Great Hall between dinner and lunch time, stuffing me into the space between them.

Today the goblet would be announcing the new triwizard champions. The school board felt that it would be only right that the end of the second wizarding war be marked the same way as the beginning. Headmistress stood by the goblet, speaking primly about responsibility and honor. All the while three schools worth of seventh years were bouncing excitedly within their seats. I was almost certain no one was listening, but didn't bother to point this out.

Malfoy and Zabini were two of the ones not listening. They were arguing over who would be picked by the goblet. Statistically speaking, the odds of either of them winning weren't great. They weren't terribly strong magically and while cleverness was important the goblet was most interested in character. I pulled out a book and started listlessly at the words. Reading used to bring me comfort, but now all I could imagine were the boys who usually sat opposite of me, playing chess while I read. I imagined Ron making some dim witted comment about how I'd turn into a book if I kept it up. Then there was Harry, shaking his head at us.

I sighed, nothing could ever replace them. Tentatively I glanced at the boys beside me. They weren't Ron and Harry, but -supposedly- they were here for me. The Goblet began to trembled and the flames raged. Both boys grabbed my hands, clutching my already clenched fingers. Their grips grew tighter as she called out the first name: Victorie Fleur. She was a pretty raven haired girl from Beaxbatons. Shortly after she'd disappeared the goblet began shaking once more. Out popped another name, this one our Headmistress took a moment to work out before announcing: Anastas Vldersky. A large and brutish Bulgarian student stomped up to the front, disappearing just as the goblet spat out its final name. They both clenched the table, everyone leaned forward. I spotted Ginny at the Gryffindor table, leaning forward unsteadily.

Her vibrant hair looked dull as it -clearly- hadn't been cared for in about two weeks. One of her sleeves had been pulled down to cover the crook of her arm, while the other was shoved all the way up and her eyes were unfocused. It was clear that the youngest and last remaining Weasley was high off of her ass. The hall had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at the Slytherin side as if there was a man eating snake just chilling on the table. That's when I noticed Malfoy and Zabini staring at me.

Even Headmistress McGonagall was staring at me as if I had three heads. My arms were covered, so no one could see my scars. Why was everyone so shocked? Pansy Parkinson was the first person to speak after 'the event' took place. It was called the event because I was genuinely confused as to what was happening.

"Are you going to go or not?" She snapped. I jumped at her tone, no one had spoken to me all week. Her tone was startling. My reaction caused Zabini to give her a warning look.

"Yes, come on up Miss. Granger," McGonagall announced, she shook off her surprise and became welcoming, "you are Hogwarts' champion." Still I remained glued to the bench, how could I be the champion when I didn't enter? My throat closed and the air around me seemed to be thinning. McGonagall seemed sorry, once the goblet chose you you were bound to the tournament. Zabini helped me over the edge of the bench, delivering me personally to the door the other champions had gone through.

"How could this have happened?" I hissed. He shrugged, just as confused as I was.

"Do you know anyone who would enter you?" I started to remind him that I had no one when I caught Ginny smiling at me from the Gryffindor table, waving madly. Catching my eyes, he grimaced, "I'll talk to her. Everything will be okay, it's all okay." He sent me off through the door, heading for Gryffindor table as I left.

The whispers stopped the moment I entered the room, making me certain they'd been about me. Victorie, the French contestant, scoffed at my entrance. She'd muttered something about an insult to her wizarding skills, but otherwise stayed quiet. Our three heads entered the room elegantly. They began going over the rules of the tournament. While they spoke I focused on keeping myself together.

There were a million things that could have helped my depression and eased me back into everyday life. This was not one of those things. At the very thought of the last tournament gooseflesh rose along my arms. We were dismissed with a half hearted 'good luck' to take with us.

****xx

Zabini and Malfoy met me outside of the great hall, Ginny hanging on Zabini's arm. Turns out, it had been Ginny. She giggled at the entire idea, "you were so sad I just thought…" The train of thought seemed to escape her as she sagged forward and stared emptily at nothing. As if rebooted she came back, "it might help."

Unable to scold her I simply grimaced and asked the boys to take me back to the dorm. I couldn't get in without them. The other Slytherins had been sure if tell my nonexistent friends the password so they'd been forced to change it and simply let me in whenever I wanted to lie down. They agreed, but Ginny refused to me shaken.

She followed us to the dungeons, leaning heavily on Blaise as she did. If I hadn't just been thrown into a death match I may have worried about the fact she was trying to pawn herself off to him as she did. As it was I couldnt take care of myself so I entered the dorms quietly, only taking on a 'watch her' at the end of my good byes.

******its finally up. I simply can't be bothered to write this fanfiction on my laptop. Review, it brings me joy *****


End file.
